1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed generally to rack systems for use in positioning of electronic components and/or equipment and, more particularly, to cable management racks and equipment ventilation systems associated therewith.
2. Background Art
Cable management systems (such as cable racks, bays or frames, which are hereinafter referred to as “racks”) have long been used in many varied applications, such as in communications and electronic services, and are generally located in indoor rooms, closures, offices or controlled environmental vaults. A known common construction that has evolved for such racks is one shown in FIG. 1 in the form of a rack 100. The rack 100 encompasses a tall, rectangular frame, typically constructed with two uprights 102 attached to a base 104 and a top member 106, the latter commonly incorporating a waterfall 108 useful for ensuring that appropriately large bend radii are formed in cables extending to, from, and along the top member 108, as discussed in greater detail below. Referring now to FIG. 2, an arrangement 200 includes two instances of a cable management rack that may be substantially similar to the rack 100 of FIG. 1, including a rack 202 and a rack 204, the racks 202 and 204 being positioned adjacent to each other in a side-by-side configuration and including respective waterfalls 206, 208. Also included in the arrangement 200 are three instances of a conventional cable management cage, a first of which, a cage 210, is somewhat larger than the others and is positioned between the rack 202 and the rack 204, a second of which, a cage 212, is somewhat smaller and is positioned on an opposite side of the rack 202 from the cage 210, and a third of which, a cage 214, is approximately the same size as the cage 212 and is positioned on an opposite side of the rack 204 from the cage 210. The arrangement 200 further includes a variety of devices, e.g., a device 216 and a device 218 mounted within the rack 202 (e.g., wherein the device 216 is a patch panel, and a device 220 and a device 222 mounted within the rack 204, and a variety of cables 224 extending vertically within the cages 210, 212, 214, forming a variety of bend radii (e.g., a bend radius 226 associated with the waterfall 206), extending horizontally inward across the respective fronts of the racks 202, 204, and interconnecting with the various devices (e.g., the devices 216, 218, 220, 222) mounted within the racks 202, 204. The arrangement 200 still further includes a corresponding variety of cables 226 interconnecting with the various devices mounted within the racks 202, 204, extending horizontally outward across the respective rears of the racks 202, 204, and extending vertically within the cages 210, 212, 214.
The devices mounted within the racks 202, 204 may be cross connect panels, patch panels, or any one of a variety of other types of devices requiring the orderly accomplishment of cable interconnections. In many instances, a rack mounted device, such as the device 218, requires a supply of cool air to ensure that a moderate operating temperature is maintained within the device. For example, the device 218 includes a pair of fan-equipped vents 228 facing outward of the device 218 and visible from a front side 230 of the rack 202 such that the device 218 receives a supply of cool air directly from a space or corridor defined at least in part by a corresponding front side of the arrangement 200. In such circumstances, the device 218 typically further includes one or more exhaust vents (obscured) facing outward of the device 218 and visible from a rear side 232 of the rack 202 opposite the front side 230 thereof such that the device 218 vents warm exhaust air directly into a space or corridor defined at least in part by a corresponding rear side of the arrangement 200.
A prior art arrangement 300 shown in FIG. 3 includes multiple instances of a cable management rack similar to the cable management racks 100, 202, 204 of FIGS. 1 and 2, including a rack 302, a rack 304, and a rack 306, an instance of a cable management cage similar to the cage 210 of FIG. 2 (cage 308 disposed between the rack 302 and the rack 304), and an instance of a cable management cage similar to the cages 212 and 214 of FIG. 2 (cage 310 disposed between the rack 304 and the rack 306). A space or corridor 312 defined at least in part by a front side 314 of the arrangement 300 includes a supply of cool air for cooling such devices (not shown for the sake of convenience) as are mounted in the racks 302, 304, 306 of the arrangement 300. As shown by respective flows of cool air indicated at 316, 318 and 320, the cooling air enters the devices (not shown) mounted in the racks 302, 304, 306 of the arrangement 300 via the front side 314 of the arrangement 300 adjacent the corridor 312. A space or corridor 322 is defined at least in part by a rear side 324 of the arrangement 300, and as shown by respective flows of warm exhaust air indicated at 326, 328, and 330, the resulting warm exhaust air exits the devices (not shown) mounted in the racks 302, 304, 306 of the arrangement 300 via the rear side 324 of the arrangement 300 adjacent the corridor 322.
As described above, the ventilation arrangements depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3 are appropriate for purposes of cooling devices configured to receive cooling air approaching such devices from directly in front of the arrangements 200, 300 and to expel warm exhaust air by passing such warm air directly to the rear of the arrangements 200, 300. Despite efforts to date, a need remains for racks and associated ventilation arrangements and systems designed to deliver cooling air to, and to eliminate warm exhaust air from, devices mounted within such racks in a more effective and/or reliable manner. These and other needs are satisfied by the racks and associated ventilation systems disclosed herein.